ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Yugo (Character)
Ultraman Yugo is an Ultra who was captured and experimented on by the Planetary Invasion Syndicate and merged with kaiju DNA. He seeks to defend the Earth from their attempts at invasion and return to the Land of Light. Personality Yugo appears introverted, as he rarely talks to others unless they talk first. However, he is actually rather outgoing when his opinion is called for. He lives in the now, preferring to deal with the problems immediately facing him rather than thinking of the past or future. As such, he occasionally fails to realize the consequences of his actions. Yugo dislikes distractions and prefers to get things done as quickly as possible, yet sometimes takes a while to comprehend plans and instructions given to him. When faced with beings from other universes, or worlds that deviate from what he's familiar with, he can be somewhat overwhelmed. Yugo seems to have a rather serious attitude, but has two defining quirks. First of all, he is actually very squeamish, as he has an overly keen sense of smell and finds bizarre substances and monsters disgusting (particularly the Ultra Hybrid Beasts.) Second of all, he has a fondness for making puns. Yugo is also bizarrely aware of the fact that his biggest problems tend to be solved by outside forces. History Pre-Series Some time ago, in their insatiable quest for power, the Planetary Invasion Syndicate waged a long and arduous war against the Space Garrison and the Land of Light. The battle raged across the cosmos, but the organization's kaiju horde seemed incapable of defeating the warriors of light. Originally an ordinary Space Garrison cadet, a young Ultra named Yugo was captured by the PIS, who subjected him to intense genetic testing in an attempt to create a weapon to destroy the rest of his kind. Eventually, they successfully broke down the Ultra genetic code, and used this new information to create the Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orbs, which could bestow power beyond that of Capsules to Ultras or monsters they were merged with. Before the youth could be made into a puppet of the PIS, an attack force led by Ultraman Xenon arrived to rescue him from their clutches. In the ensuing chaos, the ship carrying both Yugo and the DNA Orbs was destroyed, and its warp drive imploded, creating a wormhole into an unknown universe. The Space Garrison was left with a Pyrrhic victory, as while the PIS' forces were crippled, an examination of the ship's remains never found Yugo's body... Ultraman Yugo Weeks later, in the orbit of an alternate Earth, a weakened Yugo appeared from the depths of space, pursued by a group of four ships that had him on the ropes. With no other choice, Yugo descended to the planet's surface. Upon landing in Japan, he was immediately assaulted by the four ships again, which merged together to form King Joe Zero and beat him down in a ruthless display. On the brink of death, Yugo was saved by the intervention of MEV, but was forced to bond with the recently killed body of infamous criminal Enryo Hogo to save his own life. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Long before the founding of the PIS and the events that changed his life, Yugo in his original form got caught up in this madness with some other ultras from his universe. It ended up non-canon anyway though. Profile Stats * Height: 42 m ** Perfection/Glorious Genesis: 45 m * Weight: 40,000 t ** Acetate Crusher: 48,000 t ** Comet Blast: 35,000 t ** Perfection: 42,000 t * Age: TBA * Time Limit: 3 minutes * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Yugo is weak against cold temperatures. * Hobbies: TBA * Likes: TBA * Dislikes: TBA Relationships * Ultraman Aigo (Ally, technically son) ** Ultraman Kakugo (Fusion with Aigo) * Ultraman Xenon (Ally, Superior) * Planetary Invasion Syndicate (Archenemies) ** Alien Diabolus * MEV (Allies) Body Features * Color Timer: Yugo's Color Timer is shaped like an orb, albeit edged with spines. * Protectors: A blue-colored Protector on Yugo's chest, shoulders and upper back. Their appearance changes in most of his forms. * Tect Armor: Additional, protector-like armor is present on Yugo's forearms and thighs. It is mainly used for additional defense. This also changes shape in his different forms. Transformation - Fusion Sets= Enryo first places a Ultra and Kaiju DNA Orb into the Yugo Brace's holder, causing apparitions of the Ultra and Kaiju to appear as he closes the lid. He presses the button on its hilt to scan the orbs and transform into Yugo. A spatial background full of stars is shown, as two spheres, one red and the other blue, fall into the center of the screen. Yugo then appears from a red explosion, with star-like white particles appearing around him, before the background changes to a swirling vortex of blue and green fire. - Acetate Crusher= A water-blue background is shown, before freezing over, then shattering to reveal Yugo rising from an eruption of magma. As he approaches, the background changes to blue and orange beams of light accompanied by sparks of fire and flecks of ice. - Comet Blast= A bright light shines in the center of a sky-blue background, before Yugo rises from spiraling purple electricity. As he approaches, aurora-like streaks of multicolored light are added to the purple background. - Perfection= When transforming into Perfection, pressing the button instead materializes the Yugo Spark. Enryo then touches the tip of the Yugo Spark to the hilt of the Yugo Brace before opening the device and pressing the trigger on the side. A dark cloud of Minus Energy is shown, with purple flashes going off within it. Ginga's Live Sign appears in a flash, before Yugo appears from a tunnel of water-like energy. As he approaches, the background shifts to outer space with a large spiral galaxy and several smaller ones. - Glorious Genesis= Just before transforming into Yugo, the Genesis Gasher materializes before Enryo. The gateway to the Monster Graveyard is shown, before changing to a flurry of emerald-green crystals for Yugo to appear. As he approaches, the background changes to swirling, blue and purple smoke, and finally to a brilliant gold light with many sparkles of yellow and white energy alongside him. }} }} Forms - Fusion Set= |-| 2= Alien is Yugo's most basic Fusion Set form, which uses assets of Ultraman and Bemular. This form is Yugo's default and most balanced Fusion Set. In this form, Yugo stays at close range, hitting with melee attacks primarily and using his beams when the opponent breaks away from him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Spikes: Yugo's body is marked with several spikes/blades and rows thereof, similar to Bemular. Most notable are the spines on his head and forearms, which can enhance his headbutts and be used to slash his foes respectively. Techniques Special * Specium Heat Wave: Yugo's finishing attack, it is a more powerful version of the Specium Ray augmented with blue flames and heat energy. * Blazing Slash: A buzzsaw disc constructed from heat energy, it can slice through monsters as well as cauterizing wounds it leaves. Yugo can either throw it or use it as a melee weapon. * Pale Flame Bullet: Yugo can launch a blue fireball by joining his palms together. It's as powerful as a missile. ** Pale Flame Barrage: By placing his left palm over his right fist, Yugo can fire a series of Pale Flame Bullets in rapid succession. Physical * Yugo Punch: A punch attack. * Yugo Kick: A kick attack. ** Yugo Knee Kick: A knee strike attack, using the spines on Yugo's legs to increase damage. * Yugo Elbow: An elbow strike attack, using the spines on Yugo's forearms to increase damage. * Yugo Rammer: A headbutt attack, using the spines on Yugo's crest to increase damage. * Yugo Drop: Yugo lifts the opponent above his head and slams them into the ground. Other * Yugo Barrier: Yugo draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. * Yugo Catcher: Yugo fires an energy rope from his hands that can tie up opponents. * Spherical Flash: Yugo can generate a red and blue Travel Sphere to rapidly travel through space or the sky. Abilities * Defense Capacity: In this form, Yugo inherits Ultraman's variety of resistances, being able to shrug off projectiles, explosions, melee attacks, and even his own Specium Heat Wave. * Alien Teleport: Yugo can now teleport short distances with no cost to his energy. - Acetate Crusher= Acetate Crusher 1= |-| 2= Acetate Crusher is Yugo's strength form, which uses assets of Ultraman Dyna and Reigubas. In this form, Yugo is able to use fire and ice in his attacks. However, despite its nickname as a "heavy hitter" and its powerful Crusher Claws, this form is better for long-range combat, as Yugo's heavy armor makes him very slow and possibly even uncomfortable. When forced to fight up close, he finishes the battle quickly with powerful, destructive physical blows. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Crusher Claw: Yugo possesses a pair of massive claws over his hands, with the right claw being significantly larger than the left. Techniques Special * Strong Garnate Pyro: Yugo collects heat energy into his larger right Crusher Claw, creating an orange lens of light within the pincer. His eyes glow red as he channels Dyna's Strong Type before he fires a stream of flames from the light lens. It can send his opponent flying, or at max power, burn a hole through their body. * Miracle Shining Blizzard: Yugo condenses energy into his smaller left Crusher Claw, compressing the space inside the pincer. His eyes glow blue as he channels Dyna's Miracle Type before he fires a wave of cold mist that can freeze foes solid, or at the very least stun them. Physical * Crusher Giant Swing: Yugo channels Dyna's Strong Type, grabs the opponent with his pincers, spins them around, and then throws them, injuring or possibly killing them on impact. * Rolling Shell Crash: Yugo channels Dyna's Miracle Type, curls up his body/shell and performs a rolling attack. Weapons * Crusher Claw: Yugo's hands are covered by two giant pincers, the right one much larger than the left, which he can use to cut or smack his foes. They can also be used as shields, or to deflect/destroy energy blasts. ** Cross Claw Shred: Yugo gathers fire and ice energy into the Crusher Claws and swings them, firing two arcs of heat and cold energy. This form's strongest attack. Abilities * Durability: Yugo's defensive capability and endurance are greater than that of Alien or Comet Blast, although he doesn't have the specific resistances of the former. ** Temperature Resistance: Yugo can endure high and low temperatures better in this form. - Comet Blast= Comet Blast 1= |-| 2= Comet Blast is Yugo's speed form, which uses assets of Ultraman Max and Alien Sran. In this form, Yugo gains the ability to move at blinding speed and a pair of slashing blades, using these to bypass enemy defenses at maximum velocity. He keeps his opponents on their feet, never losing momentum as he attacks with a flurry of slashes, kicks and stabs. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Sraxium Blades: Yugo possesses a short, dagger-like, purple blade on each wrist. * Crest Crystal: A small gem on Yugo's forehead, analogous to both of Comet Blast's components. Techniques Special * Sraxium Cannon: Yugo spreads his arms before crossing them over his chest, charging energy into his Sraxium Blades. He then outstretches his arms in front of him to fire a multicolored energy wave surrounded in purple electricity. ** Sraxium Triple Finish: While moving at high speeds and displaying illusory copies, Yugo can fire three Sraxium Cannons at once. * Cutting Crescent: By swinging the Sraxium Blades, Yugo can fire one or more large, crescent-shaped energy slicers. Physical * Satellite Comet Kick: Yugo circles the enemy at high speeds, disorienting them before disappearing from sight. He then appears in midair and falls onto the opponent with a charged kick. It can also be used as a standard jumping kick attack, though this is less powerful. Weapons * Sraxium Blades: A pair of dagger-like blades on Yugo's wrists, which he can use effectively in close-range combat. ** Sraxium Slash: Yugo jumps at the opponent at high speeds and slashes them in half with the Sraxium Blades. *** Sraxium Typhoon: Yugo spins around rapidly, generating an energy tornado which deflects or absorbs any projectiles that hit it. He then spins with the tornado into the opponent and rips them to shreds. Abilities * Acceleration: Like this form's components, Yugo can increase his speed at will to run or fly at incredible velocity. ** Illusions: While accelerating, Yugo can generate illusory copies of himself to confuse opponents. - Perfection= Perfection 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Perfection is Yugo's super form, which uses assets of Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel. In this form, Yugo harnesses the combined powers of light and darkness, and with no bizarre body features like Acetate Crusher or Comet Blast, he can finally cut loose and fight like an Ultra at full power. He adapts a similar brute force style to Ginga and Lugiel. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Galaxium Crystals: The crystals on Yugo's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. They allow him to manipulate light and dark energies (most of which are displayed in his attacks) and are the means by which several of his finishers are accessed. Though white by default, these crystals change color when Yugo uses most of his finishers. Techniques Special * Galaxium Shoot: Yugo touches his fists to his color timer and then brings them out in a circular motion, generating a spiral galaxy of light energy. He then repeats the process in the opposite direction to create a galaxy of dark energy. Finally, he absorbs the projected power into his crystals and assumes an "L" position to fire a powerful, swirling blue and crimson beam. * Galaxium Beat Slash: Yugo can fire multiple dark light bullets from his Color Timer, which explode on impact. Physical * Hyper Yugo Punch: A powerful punch attack charged with light and dark energy. ** Yugo Breaker: Yugo engulfs his entire body with light and dark energy and flies at his foe at high speeds, destroying anything in his path before striking with a superman punch. * Hyper Yugo Kick: A powerful kick attack charged with light and dark energy. * Hyper Yugo Elbow: A powerful elbow strike charged with light and dark energy. * Yugo Power Lifting: Yugo lifts the opponent into the air with one hand and throws them to the ground. Other * Hyper Yugo Barrier: Yugo can create an energy shield similar in appearance to a spiral galaxy by waving his hand in a circle. Weapons * Yugo Spark: A small, sai-like weapon which Yugo can summon to his hand. It is stored in his left forearm crystal when not in use. It is based off of the Ginga Spark and Dark Spark. ** Yugo Spark Lance: The Yugo Spark's handle can extend out to form a trident, which allows Yugo to perform several special attacks. *** Galaxium Thunderball: Enryo closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance once before pressing the trigger on the side. Yugo raises the weapon into the air, creating a swirl of storm clouds and flames which launches orbs of electrified fire. When this attack is activated, Yugo's crystals glow yellow and red, and shoot out bolts of electricity and balls of magma. *** Galaxium Extract: Enryo closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance twice before pressing the trigger on the side. The Yugo Spark Lance is charged with a soft light and Yugo collides it into the target, draining Minus Energy from them and purifying them. Yugo can also absorb the energy to empower or recharge himself. When this technique is activated, Yugo's crystals glow green and purple, and irradiate wisps of light and dark energy. *** Galaxium Especially: Enryo touches the tip of the Yugo Spark to the Yugo Brace, then closes and reopens the face of the Yugo Spark Lance thrice before pressing the trigger on the side. Yugo fires a powerful energy stream from the face of the Yugo Spark Lance. When this attack is activated, Yugo's crystals glow with intense, rainbow-colored light. Abilities * Strength: Yugo's strength in this form surpasses Alien and even Acetate Crusher, being able to stagger powerful monsters. * Agility: Yugo is able to skillfully avoid attacks and perform acrobatic stunts in this form. - Glorious Genesis= Glorious Genesis 1= |-| 2= Glorious Genesis is the evolved version of Alien, as well as Yugo's ultimate form, which uses assets of Glitter Ultraman and Empowered Bemular. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach TBA * Running Speed: Mach TBA * Jumping Distance: TBA m * Jumping Height: TBA m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach TBA * Brute Strength: TBA t * Grip Strength: TBA t Body Features * Ultra Horns: Yugo sports curved horns on the sides of his head. They can be used for a variety of energy manipulation techniques. Techniques Special * Glorious Wave Stream: A much more powerful version of Alien's Specium Heat Wave, which glows in yellow and blue. It's powerful enough to burn through monsters like paper. * Glorious Slash: A greatly upgraded version of Alien's Blazing Slash. Yugo can throw several glowing buzzsaw disks at once to overwhelm the opponent and slice them apart. * Glorious Flame Streak: The enhanced version of Alien's Pale Flame Bullet. It can come in a variety of sizes, ranging from rapid-fire blasts from Yugo's fingers to a large bomb of blue and gold fire. Physical * Yugo Bomber Punch: Yugo gathers energy from his Color Timer and surroundings to deliver an explosive punch charged with energy. * Yugo Vanisher Kick: Yugo gathers energy from his Color Timer and surroundings to deliver an explosive kick charged with energy. Other * Glorious Shield: Tapping into Glitter Ultraman's power, Yugo's markings emit a faintly visible field of energy which gives him additional resistance to his opponents' attacks. It also greatly increases his physical power. However, while using this he cannot access his other innate attacks, only the Genesis Gasher's. ** Glorious Barrier: Yugo channels the Glorious Shield into a massive energy barrier, said to be capable of protecting an entire city from a nuclear bomb attack. He can also make a smaller, rectangular one to defend himself. * Glorious Catcher: An enhanced version of Alien's Yugo Catcher, in which up to five luminous energy ropes extend from either of Yugo's Ultra Horns. Weapons * Genesis Gasher: Yugo's personal weapon, a large axe. He can augment it with the power of one of three DNA Orbs to perform a finishing attack. The method of activation is a pair of horn-like protrusions perpendicular to the axe's blade, which Enryo/Yugo pulls apart to activate abilities. ** Glitter Specium Slash: After inserting the Ultraman DNA Orb into the top of the Genesis Gasher and pulling out the "horns," Yugo spins the Genesis Gasher in a circle to create a massive yellow energy ring. It then transforms into a giant Ultra Slash which Yugo directs at the opponent. ** Hyper Pale Burn: After inserting the Bemular DNA Orb into the top of the Genesis Gasher and pulling out the "horns," Yugo charges energy into the "horns" and fires twin bursts of crackling light blue fire from them. While using this ability, Bemular's roar can be heard. ** Fusion Final Break: After inserting the Yugo DNA Orb into the top of the Genesis Gasher and pulling out the "horns," a massive energy projection of the axe's blade extends from the weapon itself. Yugo then brings the projection down upon the opponent, slicing clean through them. If this doesn't destroy them, an energy projection in the shape of Yugo's spine-edged Color Timer will erupt from the slash mark and tear them open in an explosion of light. Abilities * Glorious Nullify: A new ability not carried over from Alien, due to Empowered Bemular's abilities. Using his Ultra Horns, Yugo can absorb and cancel out beam attacks. This can also be done with the "horns" of the Genesis Gasher, then be used to fire a more powerful version of the Hyper Pale Burn. * Glorious Maneuver: Yugo can rapidly teleport over long distances in a blue and gold flash. }} - Fan Submissions= |-| 2= |-| 3= Rivalry is Yugo's sword-based form that uses the power of light and darkness by combining assets of Ultraman Orb and Jugglus Juggler. Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678. Weapons * Serpent's Calibur: A powerful sword that can channel light and darkness. ** Supreme Shockwave: An immensely powerful crescent energy wave empowered by six elements fired from the Serpent's Calibur. ** Combination 0-50: Yugo can perform Orb and Juggler's combination attack by himself in the form of a barrage of energized slashes with the Serpent's Calibur. - Scrap= Scrap 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Scrap is Yugo's form that combines the technique of Ultraman Leo and dexterity of Alien Valky. Submitted by Crazybeard1234. Weapons * Valkreo Ring: A pair of spiked nunchucks which Yugo carries. - Befriender= Befriender 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Befriender is Yugo's form used to reason with or calm down foes, which uses assets of Ultraman Cosmos and Lidorias. This form is also very fast thanks to Cosmos' natural speed and Lidorias' wings. Submitted by KitsuneSoldier. - Final Enemies= Final Enemies 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Final Enemies is Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Jack and Alien Bat. Submitted by Cdr. Techniques * Because Cdr is lazy, Yugo has all of Jack and Bat's own powers. * Zetton II Summoning: Yugo can summon a Zetton II at will to aid him in combat. - Overusage= Overusage 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Overusage is Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero and Zetton. This form can travel between dimensions, teleport, shoot Eye Sluggers, and shoot lasers. Yugo also becomes oddly self-aware. Submitted by Mebius-Zer0. Body Features * Zet Sluggers: Blades of light that Yugo launches from his forehead. Zero's a component, it was inevitable. - Necromancer= Necromancer 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Necromancer is, as you'd think it was, Yugo's necromancy form, which uses assets of Ultraman Belial and Reibatos. In this form, Yugo became insane due to the large amount of Reionics power, and gains the ability to revive hordes of kaiju. Submitted by Tea hungry destroyer. - Kaizer Emperor= Kaizer Emperor 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Kaizer Emperor is Yugo's darkest form, using the power of two space tyrants, Ultraman Belial and Alien Empera. Submitted by UltraGrenburr12678. Body Features * Dark Gem: A gem made out of solidified darkness, it rests on his forehead. * Dark Mantle: A mantle of darkness. * Claws: Red claws that slash into Ultra Armour like nothing. Techniques Special * Rezolium Death Ray: A mix of Empera and Belial's rays. Can defeat most Ultras in one hit. * Dark Pulse: A psychic energy pulse that knocks down Ultras. - Bond Beginner= Bond Beginner 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Bond Beginner is Yugo's form which taps into the power of bonds using assets of Ultraman Mebius and Gudon. Submitted by KitsuneSoldier. Weapons * Mebium Whips: Yugo can generate a pair of golden energy whips from his arms. They can be set to sharp for cutting, or to blunt for straight-up whipping. - Fairy Tale= Fairy Tale 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Fairy Tale is Yugo's form which uses assets of Ultraman Taro and Gongoros. In this form, Yugo uses the power of magic and fire, it's abilities are a bit more unusual compared to that of the usual ultra brand. Submitted by Emgaltan. - Awkward= Awkward 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Awkward is Yugo's weird form which uses assets of Mother of Ultra and Rolan. This form gives Yugo powerful healing abilities and the power to spawn feather darts, but he goes out of his way not to use it because of what it does to his body. Submitted by Emgaltan. }} }} }} DNA Orbs in Possession - Kaiju DNA Orbs= * Bemular: Acquired by MEV after it crash landed on Earth weeks before the start of the series. Later passed on to Yugo along with the Ultraman DNA Orb and his Gene Brace by an unknown force during the battle with King Joe Zero. Used to transform into Alien alongside the Ultraman DNA Orb. * Reigubas: Confiscated after the defeat of Ultraman Dyna: Helix Crusher. Used to transform into Acetate Crusher alongside the Dyna DNA Orb. * Alien Sran: Confiscated after the defeat of Ultraman Max: Spellgen Blade. Used to transform into Comet Blast alongside the Max DNA Orb. * Dark Lugiel: TBA. Used to transform into Perfection alongside the Ginga DNA Orb. * Empowered Bemular: TBA. Used to transform into Glorious Genesis alongside the Glitter Ultraman DNA Orb. - Other DNA Orbs= * Ultraman Yugo: Yugo's own DNA Orb, created by the PIS using his genetic code. It is also the first DNA Orb to ever be created. Yugo later claimed it for himself during TBA. Used for his final attack a Glorious Genesis. * Ultraman Aigo: The DNA Orb created from Ultraman Aigo's genes. Aigo gave it to Yugo after acquiring it by TBA. Used to fuse with Aigo to become Ultraman Kakugo. }} Combinations The Ultras and Kaiju used in each of Yugo's forms share something in common with each other. Canon * Ultraman + Bemular = Alien: Ultraman and Bemular are the first Ultra and kaiju to appear in the Ultra Series, not counting Ultra Q. As a result, Bemular was the first kaiju to ever fight an Ultra. The form's name refers to the alien origins of both components, Ultraman being from the Land of Light and Bemular from Planet M35. ** Glitter Ultraman + Empowered Bemular = Glorious Genesis: Glitter Ultraman and Empowered Bemular are upgraded forms of both Ultraman and Bemular obtained by an outside source (Ultraman gains his Glitter form from the hopes of other beings while Bemular gains his Empowered form by absorbing energy from Slimtonium.) * Ultraman Dyna + Reigubas = Acetate Crusher: Reigubas is the first monster to defeat Dyna in battle. In addition, both Dyna and Reigubas are capable of Type Change: ** Dyna Strong Type and Reigubas Fire Type: The lesser used of the two's Type Changes, which is red in color and has a fiery attack. ** Dyna Miracle Type and Reigubas Ice Type: The more commonly used of the two's Type Changes, which is blue in color and can control other elements (nature and lightning for Dyna, ice for Reigubas.) * Ultraman Max + Alien Sran = Comet Blast: Sran is Max's most recurring opponent, having fought him in his series, Ultraman X, and Ultraman Ginga S the Movie. Their fighting styles are very similar, as they can both move at incredible speeds and have bladed weapons. They also follow an environmental message, as several episodes of Max's series have such undertones while the Alien Sran considered Earth to be a beautiful planet and disapproved of what humanity is doing to it. * Ultraman Ginga + Dark Lugiel = Perfection: Ginga and Lugiel's connections are quite clear; they are halves of a single being that split to form them, hence the form's name referring to how Yugo accesses their complete, perfect form. They both utilize a Spark Device, but to the opposite means (the Dark Spark can turn creatures into Spark Dolls while the Ginga Spark can change them back.) In addition, both have merged with the power of Victorium in a way: ** Ginga: Fused with Ultraman Victory himself to become Ginga Victory. ** Lugiel: Merged with UPG's Live Base to become Vict Lugiel, gaining access to the Victorium Cannon. Fan Submissions * Ultraman Orb + Jugglus Juggler = Rivalry: Orb and Juggler are rivals, and both use swords. They also started the OrbGeed gimmick, and by extent, submission thread pages on this wiki. * Ultraman Leo + Alien Valky = Scrap: Valky was an initial design for Leo but was scrapped, hence the name. * Ultraman Cosmos + Lidorias = Befriender: The name refers to Cosmos' preference to turn monsters into allies rather than destroy them, with Lidorias being the most common ally in his series. Kit also believed Lidorias needed some love. * Ultraman Jack + Alien Bat = Final Enemies: Bat is the final alien Jack fought in his series, and Jack is the first and last Ultra the original Alien Bat fought before his death. * Ultraman Zero + Zetton = Overusage: Zero and Zetton have both been used A LOT since their debuts. They both have some means of getting around (Zero can go between dimensions and Zetton can teleport,) and because MZ didn't know what else to put, both have names that start with Z. * Ultraman Belial + Reibatos = Necromancer: Both Belial and Reibatos are Reionics who have at one point or another wielded the Giga Battlenizer. Both were also defeated at the Monster Graveyard; in fact, Belial himself handed Reibatos his final defeat (in the canon series.) * Ultraman Belial + Alien Empera = Kaiser Emperor: Belial and Empera are Father of Ultra's and the Land of Light's greatest enemies, and are both widely considered the most threatening villains in the Ultra Series. * Ultraman Mebius + Gudon = Bond Beginner: Gudon was the first monster Mebius fought with GUYS, and thus marked the beginning of their time together, and the first step in the forging of the group's bonds. * Ultraman Taro + Gongoros = Fairy Tale: Both Taro and Gongoros seem like characters out of a fairy tale. They both use a lot of fire powers in their fights, and were considered as good by children. Em said there weren't very many fairy tale-like things on this wiki. * Mother of Ultra + Rolan = Awkward: Both are female and considered beautiful. Em thought it would be funny. He was somewhat right. Gallery New-Yugo.png|Yugo's old render by Mebius-Zer0 YugoGauntleted2.png Trivia * Originally, Yugo's base transformation device was a gun, which was upgraded into a weapon in Glorious Genesis. This was scrapped due to it being "un-Ultra-like." ** A necklace was also planned as a transformation device before ultimately just scrapping it and using willpower. * Alien design by Furno. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan Submissons Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Ultraman Yugo Category:OrbGeeds Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Kit's Continuity